User talk:GD Defender
Anything official I need to do before I add the GFDL tag to my page, or is it just a casual disclaimer so everyone can use my information? GD Defender 22:23, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Also, how do I create subpages to put builds and such under? <_<; GD Defender 14:09, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::GFDL = just add it and you're done. ::Subpages = just enter the article title you want to create in the search field, (e.g. User:GD Defender/BuildArchive), it'll let you edit a new page. Or you can just make a link to it, User:GD Defender/BuildArchive, and click on it. --Dirigible 13:22, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks! Perhaps this is as simple as it looks... o_o;----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 30px 13:33, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Signature. Please read GW:SIGN. The image in signatures can't be bigger then 19 pixels, and can't link to anything besides your talk page, user page of your contributions. Should you want to use this icon you will have to download it, resize it, and re-upload under a different same such at Image:GD Defender Signature. — Poki#3 , 20:13, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Understood. u_u; ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 12:48, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::Aww, don't be sad :( — Poki#3 , 12:52, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::Eh, it's not so bad. I'm not really playing GW much at the moment anyway, I'll probably find something better to use once GW:EN comes out. Do I need to go back and take the image out of my previous talk page comments? Not many of them. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 12:53, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::No, you don't. And it's really not a big problem to re upload the image if you like it ^^; — Poki#3 , 13:01, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I've got a few images saved on my computer I'd rather upload than mess with one of the images here. In fact, I might do that right now... Anything less obvious I should know about uploading images here, besides naming it something like Image:GD1.jpg?----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:04, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::The "Important considerations" part of GW:SIGN explains everything better they I can. Also the image use policy notes that images should have a name that describes it so... GD1 doesn't seem appropriate ^^; — Poki#3 , 13:20, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Got it. Thanks. :D ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:44, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Scoooore. 03:40, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Fixed, but I can't seem to get the redirect and the tag to work. Do I need to just make my sig link to my page? 09:39, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)